A Kind of Chaos
by Lavender and Hay
Summary: Pippa asks Hecate to come to the International Witching Conference with her. On the penultimate night, she has a question for her.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first TWW story, and the first fic I've written for absolutely ages so apologies if I seem either rusty or like a shakey starter, both are possible. I've been mad about Raquel Cassidy for absolutely years and it was mainly reading Hicsqueak fics that got me into TWW 2017.**

 **This story is based around the idea of Pippa asking Hecate to come to the International Witching Conference with her. I'm planning a second chapter where the rating may go up too, if you'd like it.**

She's never quite known where she's at with Pippa Pentangle, she reflects as she waves open the door of her hotel room and closes it behind her. Ever since they were at school, since that first startling realisation that what she was feeling was more than just friendship, it's felt like a formula for a new potion that she can't quite balance. Even before then, Pippa was such a whirlwind it was difficult to keep up with her. Whenever they're together, Hecate has always been enthralled by her, chasing after her and trying not to show it, determined to work her out.

With a wave of her hand, her dress cloak is hanging in the cupboard facing the bed. She still has her dinner dress and the sleeves come to her elbows, so she's not cold despite it having a lower neckline than she'd usually consider. She inspects her appearance in the mirror. She removes her hat, its ridiculous without the cloak. She smooths her hands a little anxiously over the velvet of her dress. It will have to do, it isn't as if there's time to change. At least her hair is still in place.

She closes her eyes so she can't see her reflection and takes a few breaths to calm herself.

Hecate doesn't particularly like not knowing where she's at with anything. She wants to know. She likes rules, and codes, and order, and above all answers. She does not care for chaos. That has to come with a caveat though - she acknowledges ruefully, sitting down on her bed – because there are certain notable exceptions. There is no way you could not call Pippa a kind of chaos, and there is no way you could say that Hecate doesn't care for her.

She knows that for sure now, at least there's certainty in that. She always did, even when they were estranged. It makes her skin start to creep with panic if she thinks about how, but for chance circumstances, their paths may have never crossed again and they might never have reconciled. It seems unthinkable now, even with the distance between them, Pippa is very much part of her life now, and so much the better for it. That too is certain.

The week they've spent together at the International Witching Conference has certainly been an affirmation of that. She'd been unsure when Pippa had suggested they go together, it was only Pippa who'd been invited as a speaker after all – Hecate had spoken last year – and she wondered what Ada would say about her taking a full week away at the height of term. With a little smile, Ada had said she thought it was a tremendous idea and she was sure that the school would have all its walls when Hecate returned. Hecate wasn't so certain, what with Mildred Hubble around. But nevertheless, she was glad now that she'd taken the suggestion to come here. Pippa is chaos but she is a clever clever witch, and it's a treat to see her in action, giving talks or demonstrations. It's even better when the session is over and Pippa makes a beeline over to Hecate, leaving the inevitable cluster of admiring witches as quickly but as gracefully as she can, her eyes meeting hers across the room as her swift steps close the space between them and as Pippa reaches her hand out to take Hecate's arm. She's definitely glad she came.

But then there's this chaos she feels whenever Pippa's around, whenever she even thinks of Pippa. This week had been difficult as it had been delightful. Even with the excitement and pride it brought: catching sight of her between seminars, little smiles as they met in the hall before breakfast, a pang of jealousy she felt if she saw her chatting away and laughing with other witches. Absolute chaos.

Just earlier, for instance. There couldn't have been a clearer example of the disconcerting, dizzying feeling that Pippa wrought in her than what she'd felt earlier at dinner. It was the penultimate night of the conference, and as on every other night, they'd sat at a table together. Most of the other witches at their table had left. Pippa sat opposite her, and she half expected her to get up and follow the others down to the garden for drinks or through to the library where they were playing games.

Pippa sat still, giving no indication that she intended to move. She was comfortably arranged, her left arm reached out leaning on the chair beside her, bent at the elbow. Her cloak fanned out over her shoulder, but Hecate had a clear view of slender arm, pale against the red of her cloak and dress. That was another thing: she was wearing red, not pink. She was bathed in warm light from the lamp of the table, and she was wearing red.

She was watching Hecate, with that familiar look on her face. Like she was up to something, like she was about to smile.

"What are you doing tonight after dinner, Hecate?"

Something in the tone of her breath made Hecate draw a ragged breath, something in the look on her face did.

Hecate was quiet for a moment.

"You don't make that sound very much like a question," she replied carefully a moment later.

It sounded like an invitation.

Pippa laughed.

"That's a fair thing to say," she acknowledges softly, "But you didn't exactly give me an answer either, did you?"

Touché, Pippa.

Hecate bristles just a little.

"I don't have anything planned," she replies, "Did you have something in mind?"

If she thought the look on Pippa's face had been prevocational a moment ago, it was nothing on the one when was wearing now. Her heart started to beat like a tiny bat was trapped in there, and never entirely slowed.

She's waiting for Pippa now.

In a sense, hasn't she always been?

She's been waiting for what feels like forever for answers to all of this - this overwhelming, incomprehensible feeling - from Pippa. There are things which, for her, only Pippa can answer. Of course, she'd tried to look for answers herself, it was like a compulsion in her to solve what she could. While she'd been looking, she'd read somewhere that love was the feeling that a witch had once felt when she flew up and up until she was at the gates of heaven, only to find them closed in her face. The thought still brought a sting of tears to her eyes. Lord, she hopes that's not the answer.

There's a knock at her door.

She swallows a little before she calls out, "Come in."

Of course, she knows who it is.

A moment later Pippa is there, closing the door behind her.

She walks into the light, out of the darkness by the doorway. She has also shed the cloak she was wearing at dinner. Her dress has no straps. A decisive red satin line neatly separates skin from dress. Her shoulders and the top of her chest are bared to Hecate's gaze, the beautiful line of her collarbone.

Pippa takes another step forward. Hecate can see her Pippa's eyes taking in her expression, her lips parted slightly in astonishment.

For a moment they are silent, just looking at each other. Then Pippa speaks.

"Hecate," she says softly, seeming to savour her name and then, a note of imploring in her voice, "Please don't run away."

 **Let me know if you'd like that second chapter ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for you reviews so far, I really appreciate them. Here is the next chapter, as promised.**

"Hecate, please don't run away."

She doesn't think she could move if she wanted to.

"Hiccup-…"

The look on Pippa's face-…What is that look?

She might as well name a thing when she knows it, she thinks. Pippa looks like someone who's there to seduce someone, and it's working. Hecate can hardly breathe.

"I want-…"

 _Yes_ , her mind screams, _I want that too_.

"-…to talk to you."

 _Oh._

Well, of course, that too. But in many ways it's not exactly easier.

Pippa is standing close to her, facing her straight on. Squaring up to her almost, bold but without any sense of threat. Pippa has always been the brave one, Hecate thinks, and the gentle one. The low light of the room cast a gentle glow along the line of Pippa's neck.

She can feel a lump in her own throat as she nods.

"Alright," she replies, "I think we should."

Pippa smiles gently, and for the first time Hecate thinks she might see a hint of nerves on her face.

"Come on," Pippa tells her, "Let's sit down."

The effect that the gentle touch of Pippa's hand on her elbow as she guides her down is absurd. She is intensely aware of her body, which seems, in the last few moments, to have caught fire.

They perch on the end of Hecate's bed, close to each other, half-facing one another.

Pippa takes a moment before she begins, but when she does she looks her straight in the eye.

"Hecate," she speaks very quietly, "I wanted to come and tell you, before we leave, how glad I am that you came here with me."

She's quiet for a moment, and Hecate almost wonders about replying, but she's transfixed by Pippa's eyes, staring into hers.

"I'm so glad you're here," Pippa continues, "And I'm so glad that we're friends again, and I would never spoil that for the world. But there's more-…"

"More?" Hecate finds herself asking, her voice barely louder that a whisper.

She hopes she was quiet enough for Pippa to have missed the sound of her voice cracking.

"There's more, that I feel for you," Pippa tells her softly, "There's more that I want to give you. If you want it. It's your choice. Only if you want it."

Pippa hesitates a little, and then looks away from Hecate's face for the first time since they sat down. Her hand moves to where Hecate's rests on the bed, covering it gently at first and then taking it in hers. Hecate watches Pippa's fingers settle over hers.

She thinks of all the times Pippa has linked her arm carefully through Hecate's this week, but oh Lord it's years since they've held hands. She'd forgotten what it's like.

"Do you understand what I'm saying?" Pippa asks.

Hecate nods haltingly, her eyes still lowered.

She hears the hesitation in Pippa's voice.

"I won't say any more," she tells her, "I've just said it, I wouldn't lose your friendship again for the world, Hiccup. I won't say another word if you don't want me to."

Something about hearing her old nickname, and something else she can hear in Pippa's voice gives her the courage to look up and say, "No."

Like nothing else, she needs Pippa to keep talking.

"That is," she adds hurriedly, when she sees the briefest flicker of dismay in Pippa's eyes, which she tries to hide, giving her hand a gentle squeeze without thinking about it, "You don't have to worry, I want you to say more."

Pippa looks hearted and squeezes her hand back, shifting a little, moving closer so that their joined hands end up touching the top of her legs.

Pippa takes another moment. Hecate tries to look encouraging but she doesn't know if she is. She doesn't feel like she has any control over her body, and she can't make her voice work.

"Hecate," Pippa continues quietly, her voice sounding a little bolder, "This time with you, seeing you every day, I don't want it to end."

Hecate smiles.

"I know," she replies, "I'm the same."

She can't believe that she's sitting here on the end of this bed, holding hands with Pippa Pentangle in a gorgeous red dress, hearing her say what she thinks she might be about to.

"I love you, Hiccup."

Still, when it comes it takes her breath away. She feels a warm flush creeping up over the wide neckline of her dress.

She wants to respond, to tell Pippa she feels the same way too, but Pippa knows she's shy and doesn't seem to expect her to say anything straight away.

"I want to kiss you," Pippa tells her, "Is that alright?"

Hecate can feel herself smiling broadly now.

"Yes, you can kiss me," she replies, "I love you too."

The last thing she sees before she closes her eyes to savour the feeling of Pippa's lips on hers is the glow of Pippa's smile. She doesn't look nervous now, Hecate thinks, she looks like someone who knows what she wants, again.

And then it's darkness. It's all soft, warm darkness. The feeling of Pippa's hand resting gently on her cheek. The feeling of Pippa's mouth on hers.

It's soft and tender at first, on her part at least it's certainly shy. But it can't stay that way for long. The moment Pippa opens her mouth and flicks her tongue, teasing at Hecate's lips she knows she's lost. She gasps in surprise, allowing Pippa delicious access.

She reaches out, wrapping her arms around Pippa's body, pulling her closer. That beautiful beautiful dress feels wonderful beneath her fingertips, but it's nothing on the sensation she has when her hands shift higher and she's touching the bare skin of Pippa's shoulder blades.

Pippa groans quietly now, her hands on Hecate's waist, pulling her closer still with a suddenness that takes Hecate by surprise. They overbalance and find themselves sprawled back onto the bed.

Hecate gasps in surprise and Pippa laughs, breaking the kiss.

They lie there for a few moments, breathless, holding each other. Pippa laughs into the velvet at Hecate's shoulder and Hecate watches her softly, a smile on her lips.

A moment later, Pippa leans in a little, planting a soft kiss on the bare skin at Hecate's collarbone.

She's comfortable lying there in Pippa's arms – wasn't she always? – but this time her heart is hammering. Pippa shifts a little to lean up and look at Hecate's face and for a moment their bodies are pushed even closer together.

"Would it be alright if I said I wanted you?"

Hecate meets her eyes.

"Yes," she replies, "It would."

Pippa leans in, kisses her tenderly, her body pressing down on Hecate's again.

"I want you," she whispers against her lips.

Hecate's voice is too broken to say it back, it would shake beyond comprehension, so she does the only thing she can, the hand that's been stroking the top of Pippa's back rising to wind into the back of her hair and press her down to meet Hecate's lips, which are clamorously searching for her, kissing her hungrily.

She hears Pippa give a gasp of surprise, as Hecate rolls them over so Pippa is on her back now, with Hecate leaning down on top of her.

Pippa's eyes are shining like tiny excited stars and she bites her lip, tipping her head back a little under Hecate's gaze.

"Do you want me too, Hiccup?" she asks, as if she even needed an answer. Their legs have already wrapped together beneath the long skirts of both their dresses.

Hecate looks at her very intently.

"More than I can say."

The smile fades from Pippa's face, and their lips meet in an intense kiss.

"Have me," Pippa whispers as they break apart.

 **Please let me know what you think. Notice that I haven't put "The End" on yet.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for reading and sorry for writing so slowly! Here's a little bit more to keep you going. I'm re-rating this as M now.**

The more she kisses her, the more the sound of Pippa's words - _have me, have me, have me_ – clamour in her head until she's amazed she's not gasping them out herself between the heated touches of their lips.

Their legs still are still wound together but Hecate still can't get as close as she wants to be. She wants to have her, she wants to be had, and she hardly knows where to start.

She is on the verge of gasping for breath when they eventually break apart, almost dizzy with want. But when she opens her eyes, there Pippa is beneath her - her skin flushed with want, pale next to her crimson dress but flushed all the same – looking up at her patiently, and her eyes shining with adoration. The sight both helps to anchor Hecate and kicks the breath back out of her chest.

Pippa's hand reaches up and gently caresses Hecate's cheek. Her look is one of implicit comprehension. She seems to understand that Hecate wants everything, _everything_ , even though the softest kiss is almost more than she can take. Her hand brushes softly down over her cheek, her jaw, running her thumb down the length of her throat so Hecate swears she must feel her swallow, until her fingers rest, drawing a gentle soothing pattern over her collarbone.

Hecate's breath hitches at the feeling of the pads of Pippa's fingers against the top of her breast bone, but it's nothing, _nothing_ , on what she feels a moment later when Pippa's hand flits a little lower again to gently cup her breast over the the velvet of her dress.

She gasps quietly. Her arms begin to tremble. It seems absurd that Pippa is the one under her, wielding absolute control over her. She knows it too, by the look on her face, she is barely biting back a smug little smile.

"Pipsqueak-…." Hecate's voice is ragged, her breath uneven.

The smile fades from Pippa's face into a look of concern.

"What is it?" she asks softly, "Hecate, sweetheart? What do you need?"

She can't say.

"I just _need-…_ "

And Pippa does understand, thank god.

She leans up a little, her hand gently catching the back of Hecate's next, guiding her face down so that she can kiss her lips again. Hecate kisses back hungrily, moaning in protest and then a moment later in pleasure as Pippa's lips flit away from hers, following the path her fingers traced a moment ago down over Hecate's neck.

"Oh my darling, my love-…"

How can the sound of Pippa's voice both soothe her and at the same time drive her absolutely wild?

"I know what you need," Pippa tells her quietly, softly, pushing a little and guiding her onto her back, "I want you."

She can feel Pippa's hands ghosting gently around the tops of her thighs, and she realised she is gathering the black velvet of her dress up in her hands. She nudges her legs forward and feels the satin of Pippa's dress against her calf.

Pippa kisses her lips as her hands touch the bare skin at the top of her thighs, ghosting tender touches down the sides of her legs before reaching to squeeze her behind. Hecate groans and wriggles closer to her. She swears she can feel Pippa's smile as she kisses her way down from her cheek to her breasts.

"I know what you want," Pippa tells her again softly, resting her head softly by Hecate's breast, her fingers stroking the top of her thigh again, "I'm going to give it to you."

A second later, Pippa murmurs a spell against her breast, vanishing her dress and Hecate can hardly stop herself from whining out loud as Pippa slips a hand into her knickers.

"Please-…" she gasps, "Pipsqueak-…"

Pippa smiles again, watching Hecate's face for a second before dipping her head down again to vanish Hecate's bra. She feels the palm of her hand cup her breast, caress softly down her side before she feels Pippa's fingers slip between her folds and touch her.

Her head rocks back.

"Oh god, Pippa, please-…"

She gives a little cry as Pippa takes her nipple into her mouth, her fingers stroking her firmly.

Hecate untangles her hands from the bedsheets, cupping Pippa's cheeks somewhat clumsily, making her look up at her.

"Please-…" she manages to gasp out, "I want to see you too."

 **Don't worry I'll do more.**


	4. Chapter 4

Pippa is quiet for just a second, before rising up Hecate's body again, nipping one kiss against the corner of her jaw, making her tremble.

"Of course you can see me," Pippa tells her, her smile twinkling down at her.

A second later, Pippa is pulling her up into a sitting position, straddling her legs, pulling Hecate's hands to rest at the front of her dress.

Pippa gives her an encouraging nod.

"You can vanish it," she tells her, "Please."

So Hecate does, giving one last reverent look at Pippa wearing that dress. Somehow, she doesn't think this will be the last time she sees her wearing it.

She gasps as the dress melts away from Pippa's body and Hecate finds her palms resting over Pippa's bare breasts. Her eyes flit up to Pippa's, as if to ask her if she'd had a bra on at any point this evening.

Pippa grins and winks at her. It is absurdly sexy, it is too much for Hecate. Before she knows what she's doing, her left hand has cupped Pippa's breast while her right arm wraps tightly around her waist, pulling her further further into her lap, snug against her, as Hecate surges forwards to kiss her.

Pippa squeals in surprise, sighing with pleasure a moment later, linking her arms loosely around Hecate's neck. Hecate kisses her hard and fast and deep. It can only last so long, too intense to be prolonged.

Pippa's hand rests at the back of head, tangling her fingers under the rapidly loosening twist of hair pinned lower than Hecate usually would wear it.

"May I?" Pippa asks and Hecate nods.

With a wordless spell, Pippa lets Hecate's hair cascade down her back. Hecate sees Pippa's eyes widen and she flushes.

A moment later Pippa has lent forwards again and is peppering soft kisses across her cheek, working her way towards her ear.

"You're exquisite," she murmurs quietly, her gently running gently through Hecate's long hair, "I've never seen anyone as beautiful as you."

Hecate wants to tell her she feels the same way. Wants to tell her that she's the most beautiful thing she's ever laid eyes on. The words stick in her throat, and she gives a noise like a little sob. She can't believe Pippa wants to be here with her, like this, despite the strong evidence to suggest as much. It overwhelms her.

The sound seems to alarm Pippa and she pulls back for a moment, on of her thumbs stroking a soothing line over Hecate's cheek.

"Are you alright?" she asks softly.

Hecate nods. She knows Pippa can see her trembling.

"Hiccup?"

"I'm sorry-…" Hecate manages to stutter.

"What for?"

"Everything."

"Oh my love, my darling," Pippa whispers, "Don't be sorry. It alright now."

Hecate closes her eyes. She doesn't know what to do.

"Hecate-… Sweetheart-…" she feels Pippa's hands ghosting softly down her sides.

"How can you want me, after everything?"

Pippa looks her straight in the face.

"Because I love you, after everything," she tells her, "I love you and you love me and it's that simple."

Hecate struggles to meet her eyes, but she does. The love she finds there nearly overpowers her again, but this time she manages to speak.

"Can I put your hair down?" she asks.

Pippa smiles gently.

"Of course," and Hecate does, watching the gold cloak Pippa's shoulders, framing her face.

"You're incredibly beautiful," Hecate murmurs softly, "I can't believe that-…"

Pippa puts a single finger to her lips.

"Believe it," she tells her, "Because I do."

Hecate nods slowly and their mouths meet again a second later. This time she has both hands at Pippa's waist, drawing her closer again.

"Lie down," Pippa murmurs as their lips part again.

Hecate does, and Pippa follows her, bearing down over her, straddling her stomach now. She kisses her lips and lets their breasts press gently together.

"I want you," Pippa tells her quietly, again, promising it. Her hand flits from Hecate's hip back between her legs. At some point, she has vanished Hecate's knickers and Hecate barely even noticed, "I want to taste you, Hecate. Can I?"

Hecate nods. The idea gives her a thrill of nerves but there is no way she is saying no.

"I'd like that," she replies softly, "If you want to."

"Oh I do," Pippa assures her, "Like you've no idea." She takes in the look on Hecate's face, and smiles, "Or maybe you do."

The aching is written all over her face, then, this thing she feels for Pippa.

"I love you," she says, her voice thick with emotion.

"Oh darling," Pippa sinks down to kiss her on the mouth again, "I love you too."

She can feel Pippa's lips on her collarbone, her breasts, her stomach. She takes her time leaving little kisses and licking Hecate's thighs.

"Pipsqueak-…please-… I can't-…"

She's worried she'll come the second she feels Pippa's mouth on her if she doesn't get there right now, and thankfully she does.

Hecate shudders out a sigh of relief, shortly followed by a moan of pleasure.

She can barely believe this is happening, and latches again onto Pippa's words from before, "Believe it."

 **The end.**

 **Thank you so much for reading, I'd love to know what you think.**

 **I have a few more ideas in mind for Hicsqueak so hit me up if you'd like to hear them.**


End file.
